Love via Skype
by summerdesire
Summary: Kenapa Yunho selalu menjahiliku, sih? Huh, tidak seperti Uknow yang baik dan perhatian. Eh, ayo cek skype lagi! (chuckling) (FF YUNJAE/GENDERSWITCH/If you arn't interested in GS fic, just skip it behind okay )
1. Chapter 1

LOVE VIA SKYPE~ROMANCE

Jung Yunho  
Kim Jaejoong (Female for Jae)

Support cast:

Park Yoochun  
Kim Junsu  
Jung Somi  
and other.

∴∴∴∴∴∴ ooo-ooo ∴∴∴∴∴∴∴

"Yunho! Cepat kembalikan dasiku!", pintaku kesal pada cowok bermata sipit yang sedang tertawa terbahak - bahak di depanku.

"Hahaha dasar makhluk kerdil! Coba ambil saja kalau bisa dududu", ia mengayunkan dasiku di udara bebas. Aku berjinjit lalu melompatkan tubuhku berulang kali, sedang tanganku berusaha meraih dasiku yang diacungkan Yunho ke atas.

Aku menghentak - hentakkan sepatuku di lantai ketika aku sadar tubuhku yang lebih pendek darinya ini tidak akan mampu mencapai tangan menjulangnya.

Pipiku sudah merah padam menahan amarah sekaligus rasa maluku. Sementara murid - murid di sekelilingku tidak ada yang berniat untuk memberikan pertolongan, lebih tepatnya karena mereka takut pada Yunho. Maklum saja, Yunho adalah salah satu siswa beken di sekolah. Reputasinya sebagai atlet anggar mumpuni juga membuatnya disegani banyak siswa.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas dengan wajah ditekuk. Somi, teman semejaku sudah mengerti kondisiku. Yunho tidak pernah absen mengusik ketentraman hidupku. Setiap pagi ia selalu menyuguhkan berbagai macam bentuk keusilannya terhadapku. Meski hanya bercanda, tapi aku tidak menyukai keisengannya yang menurutku sangat keterlaluan. Aku yang lemah dan mungil ini mana mampu melawan tenaganya yang besar itu? Hanya bisa pasrah. Malang sekali nasibku.

"Sabar yah, Jae", Somi menepuk - nepuk punggungku pelan. Kujatuhkan daguku di atas meja sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa sih dia selalu menjahiliku? Kapan berhentinya? Memang aku punya salah apa sama dia? Aku capek setiap pagi selalu diperlakukan seperti ini", keluhku menumpahkan unek - unekku. Moodku benar - benar buruk sekarang, ingin rasanya meninju wajah kecil Yunho bertubi - tubi. Penderitaanku tidak berlaku pada pagi hari saja, melainkan saat waktu jam pelajaran, istirahat atau bahkan ketika pulang sekolah.

"Sabar saja, Jae. Mau bagaimana lagi? Yunho itu keras kepala dan egois. Aku kan sudah pernah menyarankan supaya kau melaporkan kelakuan Yunho pada guru B.P"

"Itu ide buruk. Nanti apa kata Yunho dan fansnya? Aku pasti dibilang seperti anak kecil karena mengadukan hal seperti itu"

"Terserah kau deh", Somi mengimbuhi lagi, "Tapi kalau menurutku sih, Yunho itu memang menyukaimu."

"Hentikan. Kau sudah ribuan kali mengatakannya", seragahku memotong perkataannya. Apa Somi tidak memiliki pendapat lain? Huh.

"Aku serius, Jae. Asal kamu tahu, selama ini Yunho selalu cuek terhadap cewek - cewek yang mendekatinya. Bae Seulgi, primadona di sekolah kita, pernah ditolaknya mentah - mentah. Baru kali ini aku melihat dia sangat antusias terhadap makhluk bergender perempuan. Kau harusnya bersyukur", katanya lagi. Jari - jariku sudah kelebihan kuota untuk menghitung berapa kali Somi telah melontarkan argumennya tersebut. Euphoria Somi akan langsung meninggi ketika ia mengutarakan dasar pemikirannya mengenai tingkah laku Yunho terhadapku. Terang saja, aku muak mendengarnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa Somi seolah ingin menjodohkanku dengan Yunho.

"Apa yang patut kusyukuri? Omonganmu tidak masuk akal. Kalau dia suka sama aku, kenapa bertingkah menyebalkan begitu? Tidak ada kesan so-sweet sama sekali", selorohku.

"Astaga. Kau ini lugu sekali ya? Dia itu menunjukkan rasa sayangnya padamu dengan cara menjahilimu"

"Sampai membuatku dongkol?"

Yang benar saja? Apa menjahili seseorang; menarik rambut; merampas dasi/kuncir rambut; menyampirkan tas di depan pintu masuk toilet lelaki, bisa dikatakan sebagai bentuk kasih sayang? Setahuku, jika seorang cowok menyukai seorang cewek, pasti dia akan melakukan hal - hal romantis. Bermula dari tahap perkenalan kemudian pendekatan guna menyelaraskan perasaan cinta masing - masing. Di samping itu, ia menyalurkan rasa peduli padamu, berusaha membuatmu nyaman dan mampu melelehkan hatimu dengan kelembutannya. Telanovela yang sering kutonton juga menampilkan adegan seperti itu kok! Belum lagi novel - novel remaja favoritku, tidak luput menuliskan kisah kasih antara cowok dan cewek. Sementara perlakuan si Jung Yunho bodoh itu bertolak belakang dengan paradigmaku. Kalau dipikir - pikir, aku tidak pernah mencari gara - gara dengannya. Statusku sebagai murid baru membuatku sadar diri, makanya aku enggan memancing perkara dengan siswa lain di sekolah ini.

Pikiranku melayang pada ingatan di mana aku menginjakkan kakiku pertama kali di kelas ini dua bulan yang laulu. Senyumku terus tersungging manis ketika aku memperkenalkan diriku di hadapan teman - teman baruku. Mataku tak kuasa menjilati setiap sudut ruangan kelas ketika tiba - tiba terhenti pada sesosok cowok berwajah kecil. Sungguh, tingkahnya itu melanggar norma asusila dan aku ilfeel seketika begitu menyaksikannya. Bagaimana tidak?! Dia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada, menggembungkannya persis menirukan bentuk payudara wanita lalu membuat gerakan meremas seraya tersenyum mesum padaku! Buru - buru kualihkan pandanganku darinya. Oh ya ampun, dia gila! Herannya, wali kelasku tidak menyadari hal itu sama sekali. Aku memilih bungkam, tidak mau memperpanjangnya. Sampai pada akhirnya aku tahu dari Somi kalau nama cowok kurang ajar itu adalah Jung Yunho...

"Itu namanya cari perhatian. Menurutku, Yunho itu ingin kau meliriknya. Secara tidak langsung, tersirat kalau dia ingin berinteraksi denganmu melalui keusilannya"

"Kau terlalu banyak mengkhayal. Kalau suka seharusnya dia memperlakukanku dengan lembut"

"Tsk, kita hidup di jaman modern sekarang. Setiap cowok itu berbeda tipenya, ada yang cuek, perhatian, malu - malu kucing padahal mau. Jangan kau pikir kita hidup di tahun tujuh puluhan, di mana seorang cowok menyatakan perasaan sukanya pada cewek dengan cara menuliskan surat cinta, memberikan seikat bunga mawar, berpegangan tangan, makan di pinggir jalan ataupun berkunjung ke rumahnya sekalian bertemu dengan orangtua si cewek", Somi bersabda.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, "Tidak segitunya juga, Somi-a. Kalau itu sih terlalu kaku dan kolot. Yaaa, minimal dia care sama aku. That much is good enough", pungkasku.

"Huh, berharap diperhatikan Yunho yah? Itu, dia sudah memberikanmu sinyal kan setiap hari, tinggal kau tangkap saja sinyalnya. Hahaha...", Somi tertawa puas menggodaku.

"Apa?", aku terkesiap, "Enak saja! Aku tidak berharap tau! Lagipula aku tidak menyebut namanya tadi." Kenapa aku mendadak salah tingkah? Astaga.

"Hmm, walau sebenarnya menjurus ke sana"

"Yah!"

Gerakanku kalah cepat dari Somi karena sebelum aku berhasil menoyor kepalanya, ia langsung lari terbirit - birit keluar kelas. Mungkin bergabung bersama teman - temannya yang lain, tidak seperti diriku ini. Bukannya karena aku tidak pandai bergaul, hanya saja murid - murid cewek di sini seperti tidak menyukai kehadiranku. Menurut Somi, mereka sebenarnya cuma sirik padaku. Entahlah, padahal aku biasa - biasa saja. Tidak apa juga tidak punya banyak teman, toh masa - masaku menuntut ilmu di sekolah ini tinggal lima bulan lagi sebelum ujian kelulusan SMA berlangsung.

Sambil menunggu detik - detik bunyi bel masuk berdering, aku mengeluarkan gadget andalanku dari tas. Ponsel android canggih milikku ini ampuh melenyapkan kejenuhan serta kedongkolanku. Segera kubuka software Skype pada modos siaga. Belakangan ini aku kecanduan berkomunikasi di skype. Selain memiliki layanan instant message, skype juga memiliki fitur calling non video, conference calling dan video chat. Tidak seperti Facebook, Twitter, MySpace yang menurutku sudah kuno.

Dengan cekatan, jari - jariku mulai mengetik layar sentuh untuk memperbaharui statusku.

_KimJEJE_: Aku kesal! ~

Tidak sampai lima detik, ada instant message masuk ke dalam skypeku.

_UknowYH06_: Selamat pagi Jeje, bunga matahariku ^^

Bibirku langsung mengembang dalam senyuman setelah membaca pesan online dari Uknow. Ternyata Uknow sedang online! Salah satu faktor yang membuatku semakin keranjingan menggunakan Skype adalah karena kehadiran Uknow. Aku nyaman bercakap - cakap dengannya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa, padahal kami baru berteman di skype selama sebulan.

_KimJEJE_: Hay Uknow! Morning~ ^^v  
_UknowYH06_: Apa yang membuatmu kesal? Pagi2 jgn bersungut2, nanti kamu cepat tua lho...

Alangkah senangnya hatiku karena itu artinya Uknow memeriksa status terbaruku.

_KimJEJE_: Temanku yang bandel itu mengerjaiku lagi! Aku sebal! Hiks TT Tidaaak, aku gak mau cepat tua, hiks.. Makasih yah udah care sama aku ^^  
_UknowYH06_: Temanmu yang namanya Yunho? Sabar yah cantik ^^ Beri saja dia pelajaran! Bila perlu, kamu tendang bokongnya! Ciat ciat!

Aku cekikikan setelah membaca pesannya tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh di sekitarku. Aku dan Uknow memang kerap berbagi cerita satu sama lain. Tak ayal, ia juga tahu kalau aku ini adalah korban bully langganannya Yunho.

_KimJEJE_: Iya! Tapi aku malas meladeninya _ Lagipula tenagaku ini tidak ada bandingannya dengan tenaga dia... Malah, nanti dia yang menggantungku di ring basket. Pasrah sajalah ToT  
_UknowYH06_: Hahaha hwaiting ne Jeje! (^o^) Memang Yunho itu seperti apa orangnya?  
_KimJEJE_: Dia itu punya wajah yg kecil, mata kecil astaga! Seperti alien! Belum lagi senyumannya itu sgt menjengkelkan! Mksh sekali lagi! ^^ Aku akan ttp smgt dan bersabar! ^^ Kamu juga smgt yah! *o*  
_UknowYH06_: Hahaha gomawo Jeje! ^^ Mungkin saja dia itu suka menjahilimu karna menurutnya kamu menarik ^^  
_KimJEJE_: Masa sih?! Tidak mungkin uknow ~ ahh aku tdk peduli deh ~  
_UknowYH06_: Ada kalanya kita harus peka pada perasaan kita sendiri. Jeje, sebentar lg kelasku akan dimulai. Nanti kita berbincang2 lg. Bye Jeje! Semangat! ^~^ ( :*)

Aku terperanjat. Apa? Aku tidak salah baca kan? Kutelaah lagi setiap karakter pada pesan yang terakhir kali dikirimkan Uknow. Ada emoticon ( ':*') di baris terakhir. Ini baru pertama kalinya Uknow menyertakan emoticon semacam itu di dalam pesannya. Sontak, jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Ada apa denganku?

Aku tidak membalas lagi pesan Uknow karena dia terlanjur off-line terlebih dulu. Setelah mengnon-aktifkan ponselku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku, aku mendengar kebisingan yang kian mendekat. Benar saja tebakanku, Yunho dan antek - anteknya memasuki kelas diiringi kegaduhan mereka.  
Segera kutundukkan kepalaku, berpura - pura sedang membaca buku pelajaran. Yunho yang memang duduk tepat di belakangku, melewati tempatku sambil masih tertawa keras bersama komplotannya.

"Hahaha! Kau tega sekali Yunho-a! Malang benar nasib siswi bernama Sooae", Park Yoochun, salah satu member grup Yunho yang terkenal karena julukan "penjahat wanita"-nya kembali tertawa iblis.

"Bro bro, that was so rude. She might cry her eyes out", timpal Kim Junsu dengan pengucapan Inggrisnya yang pas - pasan.

"Aku kan sudah menegaskan padanya kalau aku tidak suka sama dia. Dan aku sudah pernah memperingatkannya untuk berhenti mengejar - ngejarku. Dianya saja yang keras kepala. Jadi jangan salahkan aku!", ujar Yunho agak keki.

Ada untungnya juga menguping pembicaraan orang lain, aku jadi bisa mendapatkan informasi dari cowok - cowok populer ini secara cuma - cuma. Apalagi Yunho terkait di dalamnya. Huh, cowok bandel itu, aku mau tau seperti apa problema pribadinya. Mereka pasti tengah membicarakan masalah cewek.

"Merobek puisi cintanya untukmu juga keterlaluan Yunho. Parahnya lagi kau melakukannya di depan matanya sendiri. Aku tak sampai hati juga saat melihat dia menangis tersedu - sedu", lanjut si Park.

Apa? Astaga, Yunho itu apa benar - benar tidak punya perasaan? Tega sekali, tsk.

"Hahaha.. Banyak cewek yang mau padamu tapi tidak ada satupun yang kau pilih? Apa kau tidak menyukai perempuan, Yunho-a? Hahaha"

Aish, suara dan tawa si Junsu itu sungguh membuatku iritasi.

"Jangan asal bicara! Aku tentu memiliki cewek yang aku sukai", ucap Yunho lembut, dengan intonasi pelan dan agak berat. Suaranya sangat dekat, mengalun, menembus gendang telingaku. Perasaanku saja atau memang barusan dia bicara di dekat telingaku?!

Deg Deg Deg

Sesuatu di balik dadaku berdegup cepat tanpa permisi. Bulu roma di tengkukku juga ikut bergidik ketika mendengarkan pengakuan Yunho tadi. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan desakan dari dalam diriku lalu menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang.

There, Yunho yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada serta menatapku jenaka terpampang jelas di depanku.

"Apa kau senyum - senyum?!", tanyaku judes padanya.

"Ow ow ow, kami tidak ikut - ikutan. Silahkan dimulai perangnya", ujar Yoochun.

"Aku juga, bye!", sahut Junsu. Mereka berdua segera angkat kaki dari hadapan kami. Pastinya Junsu dan Yoochun sudah mengerti ke mana arah percakapanku dan Yunho bermuara. Tentu saja adu mulut.

"Makhluk kerdil mengeluarkan tanduk iblis di atas kepalanya! Mengerikaaan!", ujarnya dengan mata dibulatkan, persis ekspresi seseorang yang baru saja melihat UFO di langit.

Aku mendengus sebal. Kacangan!

"Sudahlah Yunho! Kau bisa tidak sih sehari saja tidak menggangguku?!"

"Tidak. Kalau kau mau aku berhenti merecokimu... Ada syaratnya..."

"Apa? Apa?", tanyaku antusias.

Layaknya seorang detektif yang tengah memecahkan kasus, ia menatap ke langit - langit kelas sedangkan jari telunjuknya ditempelkan ke dagunya. Aigoo, sok sekali gayanya itu.

"Ah okay! Kau harus mau kucium..."

"Mwo?!"

"Tunggu dulu, aku belum selesai. Nah, aku akan mencium bibirmu lalu kau harus membalasnya. Bagaimana yah?! Pokoknya kalau kau pernah menonton film dewasa, di sana ada tata caranya. Istilahnya, bertarung lidah. Begitulah intinya...", jelasnya santai seperti menerangkan cara satu ditambah satu.

"Apa kau gila?"

"Tidak hanya itu, kau dan aku akan melakukannya di tengah lapangan sekolah, disaksikan oleh banyak pasang mata"

"Kau tidak punya akal sehat! Aku tidak mau. Aku menolaknya. Titik. Lebih baik kau mencium tiang bendera saja"  
Yang benar saja?! Lidahku bertemu dengan lidahnya, saling menempel bertukar air liur. Hiyaks. Menjijikan. Setidaknya, aku mengerti maksud Yunho walau aku tidak pernah menonton film dewasa sama sekali. Belum lagi, kami akan melakukannya di depan umum (kalau aku menyanggupi syarat sintingnya). Untung saja aku diberkahi otak yang normal. Harga diriku ini tinggi jadi mana mau aku menyetujui syarat konyolnya!

"Ya sudah kalau itu keputusanmu. Aku akan terus menghantuimu. Kapanpun, dimanapun dan dengan cara apapun. Hahaha. Jangan menyesal yah", ia mencolek daguku. Astaga, dasar orang stress! Aku merengut sembari berbalik ke depan.

Lebih baik aku dikerjai daripada berciuman bibir dengan dia!

Suara bel pertanda masuk berkumandang di seantero sekolah. Begitupula di kelasku, bak pasar kaget, teman - temanku seketika ricuh sambil kembali ke bangku masing - masing. Penyiksaan batin akan segera dimulai. Semangat!

Guru Mael, selaku guru mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris masuk ke dalam kelas kami. Suasana kelas mendadak menjadi angker, hening serta mistis. Aura hitam yang menguar dari dalam diri Guru Mael memang amat kentara. Jangan lupakan, julukannya sebagai "Penunggu Pintu Neraka" sehingga sosoknya semakin ditakuti para siswa. Tangan kurusnya memberikan kami instruksi untuk berdiri.  
Tiba - tiba saja firasatku menjadi tidak enak. Tidak biasanya Ibu Mael menyuruh kami bangkit dari kursi pada waktu jam pelajarannya. Kecuali kalau beliau hendak menggencarkan misi razianya guna menegakkan tata tertib sekolah. Sekedar informasi, beliau juga mengemban tugasnya sebagai salah satu guru bagian tata tertib.

"Murid laki - laki silahkan berdiri di depan kelas dan murid perempuan tetap berada di tempatnya masing - masing", perintah Guru Mael dengan suara lantang.

Oh, Tuhan! Dugaanku ternyata tidak meleset sedikit pun! Pihak sekolah kerap mengadakan razia tata tertib secara tiba - tiba belakangan ini. Tujuannya, untuk memperketat kedisiplinan murid - murid kelas dua belas sebelum ujian kelulusan jatuh tempo. Aku mulai kalang kabut ketika aku menyadari dasi milikku masih berada di tangan Yunho. Aish! Kuedarkan mataku lalu mendapati tubuh jangkung Yunho. Pandangan mata kami saling bersirobok satu sama lain.

Aku menangkupkan kedua telapak tanganku sambil menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. Bibirku juga menirukan pengucapan 、please、. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak mau dihukum! Secara terang - terangan, Yunho mengabaikanku, ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain sambil bersiul - siul tidak jelas. Aku merutuk pelan, mengutuki tingkah menyebalkan Yunho.

Derap langkah hak sepatu Guru Mael kian mendekat dan...

"Kim Jaejoong, coba ibu periksa kelengkapan seragam-mu", ujar Guru Mael. Tamatlah riwayatku! Kenapa aku harus kebagian di awal - awal?! Aku tersenyum kikuk pada Ibu Mael.

ooo-ooo

Tanpa menghiraukan teriknya matahari, aku berjalan gontai menuju lapangan sekolah. Tak kudapati seorang pun di sana. Naas sekali nasibku. Citraku sebagai murid teladan di sekolah lamaku tercoreng juga pada hari ini.

Aku mengambil posisi berdiri di sebelah tiang bendera. Tidak dapat kujabarkan bagaimana perasaan maluku sekarang. Apalagi, ketika beberapa siswi melewati tempatku berada seraya berkasak - kusuk ria melihatku. Buru - buru kutundukkan kepalaku. Mendapatkan hukuman semacam ini... astaga siapa yang tidak malu?

Tiba - tiba sebuah sentuhan mendarat di bahuku disertai nafas berat. Mau tidak mau aku memalingkan wajahku untuk menemukan sumber suara. Yunho? Napasnya berlomba - lomba seperti baru dikejar anjing galak.

"Ada apa lagi? Untuk apa kau kesini?", tanyaku jengah. Melihat wajahnya semakin memperkeruh suasana hatiku. Gara - gara dia juga aku dihukum Guru Mael. Kelakuan Yunho benar - benar menguji kesabaranku!

"Aku juga dihukum Ibu Mael"

"Huh?"

Aku meneliti kelengkapan seragamnya. Dasi oke, celana panjang non pensil oke, lokasi oke, bet oke, sepatu hitam oke dan kaos kaki juga oke. Tidak ada yang kurang kok.

"Rambutku!", tukas Yunho menunjuk rambut hitamnya. Ia seperti mengerti apa yang barusan kupikirkan. Aigoo.

"Tidak ada yang salah. Rambutmu tidak diwarnai, ponimu tidak melewati mata. Helai rambutmu juga tidak melewati kerah baju"

"Entahlah", ia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Yang penting aku menemanimu di sini kan? Jadi kau tidak merasa kesepian", lanjutnya sambil cengar - cengir.

"Seharusnya aku merasa senang karena ada orang yang berbaik hati ingin menemaniku. Tapi karena kau yang mengatakannya, aku justru merasa tertimpa malapetaka", cetusku menyindir.

"Yah!"

Jari - jari besar Yunho mencubit pipiku tanpa amun.

"Sakit Yunho!", rengekku mengerang kesakitan.

Ia menghentikan aksinya, "Makanya jangan macam - macam sama aku makhluk kerdil."  
Aku mendengus. Kalau dipikir - pikir, tubuhku ini juga tidak kalah tinggi darinya! Salahkan saja posturnya yang melebihi rata - rata itu. Dasar!

Menit demi menit terasa berlalu begitu lama. Aku dan Yunho sama sekali bungkam setelah perbincangan terakhir kami. Heran, karena biasanya Yunho tidak bisa untuk tidak menggangguku ketika kami saling berdekatan. Berbeda 180 derajat dengan tingkahnya sekarang. Ia hanya diam atau sesekali bersiul - siul. Aku baru sadar karena tidak ada satu manusiapun beredar di sekeliling kami. Apa karena hal itu Yunho tidak menjahiliku? Apa dia hanya mengolok - ngolokku di depan banyak orang saja sehingga dia bisa mempermalukanku? Entah kenapa aku merasa sedih dengan pemikiranku sendiri.

Kejamnya sang Raja Siang membuatku berjengit, sinarnya seakan membakar kulitku. Keringat menetes dari kepalaku, menyusuri pelipis serta membasahi anak rambutku.

"Panas yah? Tahan ya, sebentar lagi bel istirahat pertama akan berbunyi", ucap Yunho tiba - tiba. Telapak tangan besarnya ditangkupkan di atas kepalaku, seolah memayungiku dari sengatan mentari.

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk melihat ke arahnya. Kudongakkan wajahku ke samping dan mendapati sebuah senyuman membingkai manis di bibir hati Yunho. Mata kami saling menatap. Rambut Yunho terlihat lepek. Peluhnya juga bercucuran di dahi serta pelipisnya. Dan... Ya Tuhan aku baru sadar kalau Yunho tidak lagi memakai jasnya. Melainkan, kemaja putihnya yang bersimbah keringat sehingga menampakkan tonjolan - tonjolan calon otot di tubuhnya. Aku menelan ludahku. Apa ini Jung Yunho yang menyebalkan itu? Atau ini kembarannya Jung Yunho yang memiliki kebaikan hati seperti pangeran - pangeran di cerita animasi Barbie?

ooo-ooo

Hari ini aku langsung melengos ke dalam kamar. Siang nan gersang ini menjadi moment yang tepat untuk tidur di ranjang empukku sambil menikmati semilir udara sejuk dari pendingin ruangan.  
Setelah berbenah diri dan mengerjakan beberapa tugas sekolah, aku mulai merajut mimpi indahku.

Malamnya aku terbangun karena ketokan pintu kamarku.

"Joongie, ayo bangun nak. Waktunya makan malam, sayang", seru ummaku dari balik pintu.

"Ngg", lenguhku pelan.

"Joongie! Cepatlah! Astaga anak gadisku malas sekali. Kamu belum makan apapun semenjak tadi siang", cerewet umma.

"Iya umma", balasku dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Lalu, aku beranjak membuka pintu kamar.

Usai makan malam dan mandi, nyawa hidupku benar - benar terisi ulang penuh. Badanku terasa bugar. Rasa kantukku yang sempat tersendat juga perlahan sirna. Aku meggolek - golekkan diri di atas ranjang sampai akhirnya aku mendapatkan ide untuk mengakses skype. Segera kuambil komputer jinjingku lalu meletakkannya di atas ranjang. Selanjutnya aku berbaring menelungkupkan tubuhku di depan benda canggih berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut.

Aku melihat daftar online dan ada nama Uknow tertera di sana! Aku langsung berjingkrak - jingkrak senang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku mulai mengiriminya pesan instan.

_KimJEJE_: Malaaam ^o^/

Aku jadi panas dingin begini menunggu balasan darinya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian...

_UknowYH06_: Jeje Jeje Jeje! Oyasumi!~ ^^  
_KimJEJE_: Kamu sedang apa uknow? ^^  
_UknowYH06_: Main game Jeje! ^^ Kamu sendiri? Sudah malam lho.. Belum tidur?~_~  
_KimJEJE_: Aku sudah tidur siang tadi jadi belum mengantuk u,u kamu juga! Kamu gak mengerjakan pr, huh? _

Selain mengetahui jenis kelamin dan nama samarannya, aku juga tahu kalau Uknow adalah siswa SMA yang juga satu angkatan denganku.

UknowYH06: Aku begadang ~ Aku harus mencapai level 100 minggu ini, Jeje~~ PR? Astaga! Sepertinya aku akan mengerjakannya nanti. Kamu jgn tidur terlalu larut! Ntar kamu sakit~~ ~  
KimJEJE: Ngga adil! / Kamu juga hrs tidur cepat kl gitu o GAME ITU BELUM TENTU MENENTUKAN MASA DEPANMU TAUK! Jgn lupa kerjakan pr! you know you know you know, hear me okay? *o*

Astaga, apa yang barusan kuketik? Aigoo, aku ingin menguburkan wajahku sedalam - dalamnya di gundukan tanah. Isi pesanku barusan seolah - olah menggambarkan seorang cewek yang sedang menasehati pacarnya. Kenapa aku bisa sepeduli ini? Padahal Uknow adalah orang asing yang kukenal dari dunia maya. Bahkan, bertatapan muka saja belum pernah. Apalagi mengetahui jati dirinya! Tapi kenapa efek yang ia tularkan padaku bisa sebesar ini?!

Lama Uknow belum membalas pesan instanku. Justru ponselku yang bergetar. Aku mulai memeriksa pesan masuk.

From: Yunho, Jung. 

_Cewek kerdil apa besok ada pr? Kasih tau aku yaaaaah! _

Mwo? Kenapa bisa kebetulan begini? Ya sudahlah. Aish, cara dia bertanya sungguh tidak sopan!

To: Yunho, Jung. 

_Ada. PR Matematika hal 120, PR sastra Korea hal 135 bag. A dan E lalu fisika halaman 100. Semua dikerjakan di buku tulis. _

Setelah itu, Yunho tidak lagi membalas pesanku. Aku jadi menyesal karena telah memberitahunya tadi! Si Yunho bodoh itu... Apa dia tidak tau bagaimana cara berterima kasih? Huh. Berbeda sekali dengan Uknow. Bagaikan langit dan bumi. Aigoo, kenapa aku jadi membanding - bandingkan mereka?

Ada pesan masuk lagi di skypeku! YES!

_UknowYH06_: Jeje jeje nae jeje.. Of course I hear you ^^~ Jangan marah2 ~ nanti cantikmu hilang. Maafin aku yah ^^  
_KimJEJE_: Kenapa lama sekali membalasnya?! ~ Iya, aku memaafkan kamu kok ^o^  
_UknowYH06_: Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan dulu tadi, mian ToT Horay! Thankyou, jeje ne

Astaga! Emoticon apa itu? Perutku seperti dipenuhi banyak kupu - kupu. Uknow benar - benar ahli untuk menciptakan debaran gila di balik dadaku. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali melihat wajah Uknow. Minimal mendengar suaranya juga tidak apa - apa kok. Tidak peduli meski rupa Uknow pas - pasan, memiliki tubuh gendut ataupun memiliki banyak jerawat. Sungguh, selama ia bisa membuatku nyaman karena kehadirannya di sisiku, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan fisiknya sama sekali. Aigoo, perasaan suka membuat Kim Jaejoong gelap mata.

Sayangnya, Uknow selalu menolak permintaanku untuk berkomunikasi lewat voice call ataupun video chat. Alasan yang dilontarkannya bermacam - macam. Waktunya yang mepet lah, webcamnya yang rusak, belum siap bertatap muka denganku, dan lain - lain. Pernah sewaktu kali aku nekat menghubunginya lewat video chat. Dan Uknow mereject panggilanku tersebut! Jujur, aku sangat kecewa. Tapi bagaimapun aku harus menghargai tindakan Uknow. Itu haknya untuk menerima atau menolak panggilan.

_KimJEJE_: NE! ^_^ uknow, makasih karena selama ini mau berteman baik denganku! Aku sangaaat senang ^o^

Uknow tidak membalas pesanku. Mungkin ia sedang sibuk dengan gamenya. Sambil berharap ia akan membalas pesanku lagi, aku membuka profil Uknow. Huh, avatarnya masih tetap gambar simpanse yang sedang nyengir. Apa tidak ada gambar lain? Tidak ada nama lengkap, asal kota, tempat tanggal lahir dan jejak data diri lainnya.

Anehnya, dari dulu sampai sekarang, teman Uknow di Skype tidak pernah bertambah. Relasi pertemanannya hanya terjalin denganku. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dan tidak pernah bertanya padanya. Karena hal itu juga, aku jadi kesulitan mencari informasi yang terkait dengan Uknow. Perlahan tapi pasti, rasa kantuk mulai menyergapku. Aku melihat jam di desktop laptop. Pantas saja. Sudah hampir tengah malam. Baru aku akan menekan tombol log-out, ada pesan masuk singgah ke skypeku.

_UknowYH06_: Oh, jadi kamu cuma menganggapku teman selama ini?!

Entah kenapa aku mendadak mati kutu seiring rasa kantukku yang menguap begitu saja. Apa... apa ada yang salah dengan isi pesanku yang sebelumnya? Tidak ada emoticon senyum pada pesan Uknow.. Kenapa hatiku jadi mencelos begini?

_KimJEJE_: Aku kira kamu sudah tidur ~ Uknow kenapa? Marah sama aku? T_T iya, kita teman kan ^~^

Aku menyukai kamu, Uknow. Perhatianmu, ketulusanmu, kelucuanmu, aku menyukai semuanya. Tapi apa aku harus mengakuinya dengan terus terang padamu? Bahkan, kita belum pernah bertemu.

_UknowYH06_: Ehm, oh yea~ tidak jadi, lupakan. Aku gak marah kok tadi moodku lg buruk saja..

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Uknow jadi bersikap dingin. Huhuhu. Timbul inisiatif dalam diriku. Aku mengubek - ngubek folder foto selcaku di laptop. Kemudian aku menemukan salah satu foto selca andalanku. Di dalam foto itu, aku berpose aegyo. Bibirku merah mudaku mengerucut lucu, binar mataku  
memancarkan permohonan serta sebelah tanganku yang bersidekap di depan dada.

Tanpa ragu, aku melampirkan foto tersebut pada pesan balasanku untuk Uknow.

_KimJEJE_: **[PHOTO]** My Uknow, jangan marah ya! Aku mohon maafkan aku / aku gak mau kamu dingin sama aku Q_Q Hikss~ T_T

Apa aku patut diberi applause karena sudah bertindak sejauh ini? Aku tidak peduli asalkan Uknow mau memaafkanku. Ternyata Uknow sudah offline. Pupus harapanku. Yah! Kim Jaejoong harus tetap optimis! Mungkin esok hari Uknow akan membacanya! Hwaiting!

Lautan manusia memadati areal sekitar ruang doa pada pagi ini. Murid - murid berbondong - bondong memasuki ruangan berukuran 80x50 tersebut. Tidak terkecuali aku dan Somi, sobat setiaku. Lantai ruangan yang berlapiskan karpet, mau tidak mau membuat kami harus melepaskan sepatu sebelum memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tujuannya apalagi selain menghindarkan karpet dari noda - noda menyakitkan mata.

Aku dan Somi duduk di sayap kanan ruangan, tepat menghadap arah barat.  
Hari ini sekolah memang mengadakan doa bersama jelang masa pra-ujian kelulusan. Pastur Lee sudah berdiri di tengah - tengah para murid. Beliau mulai memimpin jalannya ritual misa. Teman - teman seangkatanku nampak khusuk mengikuti jalannya kegiatan spiritual rohaniah ini. Hingga tiba pada sese khotbah, di mana Pastur Lee menyampaikan petuah - petuah agamisnya pada kami. Beliau juga memberikan kiat - kiat belajar dan cara membagi waktu secara efisien.

Khotbah masih tetap berlangsung sementara aku memendarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru ruangan. Aku mencari.. Yunho? Mwo? Ada apa denganku? Untuk apa aku mencari dirinya? Aish. Kalian tahu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah aku bersekolah di sini, Yunho tidak menjahiliku sama sekali pagi ini. Saat kami berpapasan di pintu masuk kelas, Yunho terlihat acuh tak acuh dan berjalan tanpa menghiraukanku. Aku sempat terhenyak. Helloo~ apa sistem syaraf si babo itu sedang rusak? Baguslah kalau iya. Jadinya dia bisa bersikap normal padaku. Namun sesungguhnya, ada rasa kehilangan terselip di relung hatiku. Entahlah. Seperti ada yang kurang tapi aku tidak tahu apa.. atau lebih tepatnya, aku sedang berusaha menyangkal perasaan itu? Aigoo.

Dahiku berkerut dalam ketika menemukan Yunho tengah memeletkan lidahnya ke arahku. Astaga, ternyata dia duduk di sayap kiri dan itu artinya menunjuk ke sisi timur. Sehingga posisi kami saling berhadapan sekarang.

Aku balas memberikan kepalan tanganku, seakan ingin membogem mentah wajahnya. Tidak mau kalah, ia menarik hidung ke atas seperti babi seraya mendoerkan bibir tebalnya. Aigoo, jelek sekali posenya itu. Tidak sopan! Padahal Pastur Lee sedang mewanti - wanti kami bagaimana cara beretika yang benar saat remaja.

ooo-ooo

Perjamuan misa memakan waktu kurang lebih selama dua jam. Dapat kulihat murid - murid saling berdesak - desakkan untuk mencapai pintu keluar lebih dulu. Aku dan Somi memilih mengantri. Sementara di tengah pintu, Yunho meneriaki orang - orang di sekelilingnya.

"Yah! Minggir! Aku mau lewat! Kalau tidak menyingkir, kuhajar kalian", begitu gertaknya.

Kontan saja, nyali mereka langsung menciut dan membuka lahan kosong untuk Yunho berjalan. Aigoo, dasar preman! Aku heran, mengapa para cewek tetap menggilainya meski dia bengal bukan kepalang begitu?! Hufh.

"Haha, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu walau sedetik saja", celetuk Somi.

"Kau meledekku?", tanyaku jutek.

"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya aku menyindirmu karena kau kepergok sedang melihat ke arah Yunho", bisiknya lalu terkekeh.

"Aish. Suaranya yang besar itu tentu saja mengundang perhatian semua orang di sini"

"Alasan"

"Huh. Terserah kau deh"

"Oh iya Jae, aku lupa melapor padamu tentang suatu hal!", kata Somi lagi.

"Apa itu?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau ingat tidak kejadian dua hari yang lalu saat kau dihukum ibu Mael?! Nah, Yunho kan juga ikut dihukum. Kau mau tahu tidak karena apa?"

"Karena rambutnya kan?"

"Salah! Dia melepas dasinya dan menaruhnya di kolong meja Junsu secara Junsu kan duduk paling depan. Lalu, dia bilang pada Ibu Mael kalau dia tidak memakai dasi. Tentu saja, Guru Mael langsung membuat Yunho skak matt"

Aku terbengong - bengong. Apakah aku harus mempercayai perkataan Somi? _**Bukankah waktu itu dia memakai dasi?**_

"Tapi untuk apa Yunho melakukannya?"

"Kan aku sudah pernah bilang kalau Yunho itu menyukaimu. Makanya dia melakukan hal konyol yang padahal merugikan dirinya sendiri. Cewek - cewek di kelas juga langsung gempar melihat aksi Yunho yang terang - terangan. Musuhmu jadi semakin membludak, deh"

Apa.. Apa benar begitu? Kalau dipikir - pikir, omongan Somi ada benarnya. Untuk apa Yunho melakukannya? Aku kembali teringat ketika dia mengatakan dia ingin menemaniku di lapangan. Tuhan, jantungku kenapa berdebar tidak karuan. Berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak - banyaknya akan tetapi dadaku tetap sesak. Debaran ini sama dengan debaran yang kurasakan untuk Uknow. Aku membisu. Baru kali ini aku tidak mematahkan argumen Somi  
Dan lagi.. pantas saja akhir - akhir ini, teman - teman cewek di kelasku menatapku semakin sinis, seperti singa yang kelaparan dan hendak menerkam mangsanya.

Sesak manusia berangsur - angsur berkurang. Aku dan Somi menuju rak sepatu.

"Hey, jangan terlalu terhanyut dengan ucapanku tadi. Santai saja baby", celetuk Somi. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul.

Ngomong - ngomong, sebelah sepatuku ke mana ya? Perasaan, tadi aku meletakkannya hanya berjarak dua blok saja dari tempat sepatu Somi. Kucari ke celah -celah rak, mungkin saja terselip. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku mulai kebakaran jenggot. Sepatu kets itu merupakan edisi terbatas. Di samping itu, sepatu berwarna hitam tersebut adalah sepatu favoritku.

"Ada apa, Jae?"

"Sepatuku", jawabku nyaris terdengar seperti sebuah isakan. Demi Tuhan, harganya juga sangat mahal! Ummaku pasti akan marah kalau beliau tahu benda bertali itu raib tanpa jejak.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Kita cari bersama - sama ya"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kim Jaejoong?", panggil seorang anak cowok yang bahkan aku tidak tahu siapa namanya.

"Ne?", jawabku.

"Tadi aku melihat sepatumu dibawa Jung Yunho dan ia menggantungkannya di tiang lampu yang terletak di depan aula. Permisi", ia buru - buru beranjak pergi.

"Jae..", Somi menyentuh pundakku. Mungkin ingin menenangkanku.

"Dia sudah sangat keterlaluan", ujarku geram.

Aku benar - benar naik pitam. Yunho sudah melampaui batasnya. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Kuseka air mataku yang meluncur bebas melewati pipiku. Aku tersinggung dengan ulah Yunho. Jujur.. aku sakit hati. Benci benci benci! Aku membenci Jung Yunho!

∴∴∴∴ 000-000 ∴∴∴∴

Part-Bnya next ^^ yang bingung kenapa Yun pakai dasi pas nemenin Jeje dihukum dan padahal Somi blg kalo Yun dihukum karena gak pakai dasi, pasti ngerti deh gimana akal2an Yunho haha.


	2. Chapter 2

﹏ooo﹏

**PART B**

Aku menyeka bulir air mataku dengan kasar. Mengesampingkan rasa maluku, aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa menuju aula. Masukan Somi yang mengatakan agar aku menahan amarahku dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin, tidak aku gubris sama sekali. Bukannya aku tidak menghargai sarannya, hanya saja kadar amarahku sudah melebihi ambang batas.

Nafasku tersengal - sengal begitu tiba di tempat tujuanku dan menyapu pandanganku ke segala penjuru. Itu dia. Si Jung Yunho keparat! Punggungnya tengah bersandar pada tembok di sebelah etalase kaca buletin sekolah. Seringaian menyebalkannya dipamerkan padaku. Huh, dia benar - benar membuatku iritasi.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Sorot mata meledeknya tadi agak surut ketika dia melihat bekas linangan air mataku. Entah hanya perasaanku saja?

"Apakah kau tidak bisa menghentikannya?", geramku tanpa komando dilingkupi oleh getaran serak dari tenggorokanku.

"Huh?", balasnya santai.

Selanjutnya, pandangan mata besarku disapa oleh kerumunan siswa. Membentuk setengah lingkaran, kumpulan manusia tersebut seperti bersiap untuk menyaksikan adu gulat. Sorak - sorai antusiasme serta kicau godaan mulai bertalu - talu. Bibir Yunho menyunggingkan seulas senyuman mencemooh, -senyum yang paling memuakkan bagiku di dunia ini.

"Aku sudah capek menghadapi kelakuan kekanakkanmu! Apa kamu tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?! Selalu berbuat seenakmu, menjahiliku dan merebut barang - barangku, hingga mau tidak mau aku mengejarmu. Kemudian orang - orang di sekitarku akan tertawa karena melihat kekonyolanku yang tidak jauh beda dari badut sirkus!", teriakku dalam satu kali tarikan nafas. Gas amarah yang selama ini bersemayam di dadaku akhirnya meletus juga. Setidaknya, kedongkolan ini berangsur - angsur menghilang. Derai air mataku mengalir kembali.

"Kamu tidak pernah memikirkannya, kan? Yang kamu pedulikan hanyalah kesenanganmu sendiri!", kataku serak. oh God, aku cengeng sekali.

"Memangnya aku pernah berbuat salah? Apa aku pernah menyinggung perasaanmu?! Jawab aku! Aku benci kamu permainkan terus - menerus. Aku hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan sekolahku dengan tenang!"

"J-jae-", ia menyela namun aku kembali menyambar kesempatan pembelaan diri darinya. Aku tahu kalau ia sudah hampir skak matt sekarang.

"Cukup!", jeritku emosi. Suaranya barusan menusuk - nusuk telingaku bagai jarum, "Mulai dari sekarang, berhenti mengusik ketentramanku hidupku! Berhenti menjadi benalu! Apa kau mengerti?!"

Seketika wajah Yunho tidak menampakkan emosi apapun, datar. Jakunnya naik-turun dengan cepat dalam waktu satu detik, seperti menelan ludahnya sendiri. Penonton gratisan di sekeliling kami tak pelak mengangakan mulut mereka, terkaget - kaget karena semburan amarahku. Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah siap apabila setelah ini ada penggemar ataupun kubu dari Yunho yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya padaku secara terang - terangan. Toh, yang kulakukan barusan juga demi melindungi diriku sendiri, kok!

"Ini sepatumu", tiba - tiba Yunho melemparkan sepatu kets hitamku dengan asal. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan benda yang membuatku kalang kabut itu sudah berada padanya. Secepat kilat aku menangkapnya. Hampir saja mendarat di bahuku. Rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi. Kenapa dia selalu bertingkah semaunya? Sebenarnya, kalau bukan karena sepatu ini aku juga tidak akan begitu murka dan menggegerkan lapangan aula. Kekalutan membakarku, mengingat sepatu ini adalah barang langka, mahal dan buah tangan dari orangtuaku.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kalian lihat?! Pergi!", bentak Yunho kepada para siswa itu. Sontak, nyali mereka langsung ciut. Tidak mengindahkan perintah Yunho sama saja dengan menyabung nyawa. Yunho enyah begitu saja membelah keramaian tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun padaku. Heeh, memang apa yang kamu harapkan Kim Jaejoong?

Aku tidak mau ambil pusing lalu buru - buru memakai sebelah sepatuku dan pergi meninggalkan aula. Sindiran - sindiran beserta celetukan rasa iba silih berganti merasuki telingaku.

﹏ooo﹏

Tiga hari sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian di aula itu. Kehidupan tenang yang aku idam - idamkan selama bersekolah akhirnya terwujud. Tidak ada lagi kenakalan Yunho, keusilannya merampas benda - benda milikku dan lainnya. Dengan begini aku bisa lebih berkonsentrasi terhadap bidang studiku. Meski di salah satu bilik hatiku terasa kosong...

Kulihat Yunho tengah bersenda-gurau bersama Hyorim dan Hyoyeon di tempat duduknya. Sekedar berbagi gelak tawa tanpa intimasi. Yea, Yunho tidak duduk lagi di belakangku melainkan di pojok belakang sebelah kanan. Entahlah, Yunho yang sekarang berubah drastis dari sebelumnya. Ia terkesan menghindar dariku...

"Kalau memang rindu, kenapa tidak mengajaknya berbicara?", pertanyaan Somi membuatku tersentak.

"Untuk apa? Dia juga seperti tidak mau mengenalku lagi", jawabku tertunduk lemas.

Jalinan komunikasi kami terputus sama sekali. Yunho dan aku bagai orang asing sekarang. Walau aku tidak ingin Yunho menggangguku lagi tapi aku juga tidak menghendaki keadaan di antara kami menjadi sedingin ini. Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih ingin berteman secara normal dengan Yunho. Merajut interaksi pertemanan seperti yang dilakukannya bersama murid - murid lain di kelas ini. Apa perkataanku tempo lalu begitu kertelaluan sehingga membuatnya seperti itu?

"Kalau kau melihatnya terus, rasa kangenmu tidak akan tersampaikan. Haaah, malah nanti kamu menyesal karena keduluan oleh cewek - cewek tukang cari muka itu", cetus Somi.

"Apa kamu bilang? Mana mungkin aku kangen sama dia! Aku hanya heran kenapa dia mendiamkan aku begini. Kalau Yunho memang menyukai salah satu di antara mereka, itu juga bukan urusanku"

"Huh. Jangan menyangkal perasaanmu terus. Nanti menyesal, lho...", disusul oleh tawa renyahnya. Aku mendengus sebal. Lagi - lagi dia menggodaku.

"Duh, Jeje sedang resah serta gelisah karena dicuekin Yunyun... Kenapa yaaah?", godanya dengan suara anak balita yang dilafalkan seimut mungkin.

"Jeje?"

"Uh? Iya. Memang kenapa? Jeje, Jaejoong", katanya.

Ah, aku jadi teringat U-know. Kami juga sudah tiga hari tidak berhubungan di skype. Ah, bukankah sangat kebetulan? Haha, kalau dipikir - pikir lucu juga. Aku tertawa garing di dalam hati.

Jujur saja, terkadang terbesit kerinduan akan tingkah Yunho yang bengal itu. Tanpa aku sadari, sebenarnya hubungan kami justru menjadi akrab karena sikap kami yang selalu berseberangan.

﹏ooo﹏

"Selamat siang, buuu~", koor kami serempak. Akhirnya bisa bernafas lega kembali. Aku sudah hampir muntah dicekoki pelajaran fisika selama empat jam berturut - turut. Setelah Ibu Seohyun keluar kelas, anak - anak di kelasku langsung menyerbu pintu keluar. Hah, budaya tertib yang sulit diterapkan.

Tubuhku hampir terjungkal ke lantai kalau sebuah tangan besar yang mengalung di dadaku tidak cekatan menahanku. Aish, dasar! Ini akibat ulah teman - temanku yang berdesak - desakkan.

Aku mendongak ke samping kiri. Wajah kecil Yunho tepat berada di sana, tanpa melihat ke arahku. Tidak kusangka Yunho... aah, aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya.

"Maaf, sudah menabrakmu", ujarnya seraya mengendurkan tangan berurat khas remaja laki - laki yang kekar. Aku terus memandang wajahnya tapi ia tak kunjung membalas tatapan mataku. Berkata dengan nada datar, sedatar ekspresinya.

"Hey Junsu! Tunggu aku!", teriaknya kepada sahabat karibnya yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depan sana.

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia lekas lari.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Aigoo, kenapa aku jadi uring - uringan begini? Yunho... sepertinya aku memang kangen sama kamu...

Aku tersenyum miris memperhatikan punggung Yunho yang semakin kecil sambil merangkul Yoochun dan Junsu.

﹏ooo﹏

Malam ini aku menganggur di atas ranjang empukku. Untungnya tidak ada tugas rumah sehingga aku hanya meluangkan waktuku bersama ponsel androidku. Hah, skypke-ku juga seperti padang gurun, sepi seperti tidak ada tanda - tanda kehidupan. Yeah, maksudku sepi karena tidak ada tanda - tanda kemunculan Uknow. Sudah dua hari berturut - turut aku mengiriminya pesan tapi tidak ada satu pun yang ia balas. Ah, mungkin Uknow sedang sibuk. Beberapa menit yang lalu, aku sempat chatting via instant message dengan Somi. Namun, ia mendadak off-line tanpa memberitahuku. Hufh.

Sebaiknya aku memperbaharui statusku daripada bingung harus melakukan apa.

_KimJEJE_: ada yang hilang dan dadaku sesak karenanya... :(

Aigoo, sepertinya aku benar - benar menuangkan isi hatiku ke dalam bentuk tulisan.

Leherku seakan tercekik ketika ada sebuah pesan instan masuk dan pengirimnya adalah Uknow. Aku langsung berjingkrak - jingkrak kegirangan. Rasanya seperti penantian lamamu untuk memiliki cowok yang kamu sukai terkabul detik itu juga!

_UknowYH06_: Hey~

_KimJEJE_: Uknow~~ ^^

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memberondongnya dangan berbagai pertanyaan seperti: 'U-know, kamu ke mana saja?', ' U-know, kenapa baru membalas pesanku?' atau 'Uknow, kabarmu baik - baik saja kan?'. Namun, niat tersebut segera kusingkirkan jauh - jauh. Aish.

_UknowYH0_6: Oh, yea. Hehe ^^ Gimana kabarmu?

**OH MY GOD!**

_KimJEJE_: Aku baik ^^ Kamu? Lg sibuk yah? ^^

_UknowYH06_: Baik kok hehe iya, begitulah... Udh makan?

_KimJEJE_: Sudah / Kamu?

_UknowYH06_: Jeje, aku off dulu yah! Buabayy ^~

Aku mengerucutku bibirku. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dulu, ia malah pamit undur diri. Hufh, ada yang berbeda pada Uknow. Obrolan kami barusan juga terasa kaku. Apa Uknow baik - baik saja?

﹏ooo﹏

Selama dua hari ke depan, sekolah kami akan menjadi tuan rumah pertandingan anggar se-provinsi. Dalam rangka menyukseskan kejuaraan olahraga ketangkasan meliukkan pedang tersebut, pihak sekolah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Semua guru dikerahkan untuk ikut turun tangan. Mujur bagi kami semua, termasuk aku, karena dengan begitu jam belajar kami hanya berlaku selama empat jam sampai tenggang hari yang telah disepakati.

Kebetulan jam pelajaran sekarang sedang kosong. Kesempatan emas ini dimanfaatkan oleh kami semua. Ada yang sibuk ngerumpi, mendengarkan musik dan bergerombol melihat satu objek yang sama yaitu sebuah majalah. Dan mereka semua tertawa cekikikan termasuk Yoochon yang memegang bacaan full-colour itu. Sementara aku hanya menopang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku.

Sosok Yunho memasuki kelas. Poni rambutnya yang berantakan karena air keringat justru semakin memancarkan aura ketampanannya. Baju jaket putih yang ia kenakan tampak serasi membalut tubuhnya yang mendekati kata 'atletis'. Jelas sekali kalau ia baru saja selesai latihan di ruang olahraga. Yea, Yunho itu merupakan atlet maskot dalam bidang anggar di sekolah kami. Haaah, aku baru tau kalau dia sekeren ini? Aish, apa yang aku pikirkan? Beberapa cewek tebal muka sekelasku langsung menyerbunya tanpa malu - malu.

"Ah Yunho-a, silahkan cicipi kue beras buatanku"

"Ini isotonik untuk kamu, Yun"

"Bagaimana latihannya? Pasti kamu lelah sekali ya?"

Yunho hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya pada gerombolan cewek itu sambil berjalan ke arahku. Dasar tukang tebar pesona! Mata kami bertemu beberapa detik. Namun, aku segera membuang mukaku ke arah lain. Ia berhenti di depan mejaku lalu membuka resleting tas panjang hitam miliknya. Oh, well ternyata ia menempati bangku itu untuk hari ini.

Aku mencuri - curi pandang kegiatannya yang tengah mengeluarkan floret (pedang panjang, langsing dan ringan), sabel (pedang segitiga) dan degen (pedang berparit) dari dalam tasnya. Senjata tajam penunjang olahraga yang berasal dari Eropa tersebut sempat membuatku bergidik. Cukup sangsi kalau seorang Jung Yunho mahir menggunakan benda - benda tajam nan runcing itu.

Sooae menghampiri Yunho kemudian mereka terlibat perbincangan seputar kejuaraan anggar internasional di Perancis. Huh, cerdas sekali cewek itu memilih topik pembincaraan. Sedangkan aku memiliki pengetahuan yang sangat dangkal mengenai menangkis, memotong, menusuk pedang lawan atau apapun lah itu. Aigoo, kamu kenapa sih Jae?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, aku meraih gadgetku dan mulai mengetikkan sepenggal kalimat.

_KimJEJE_: Aku ingin menjambak rambut seseorang!

﹏ooo﹏

Sepeninggal Yunho, aku kembali melamun sambil menantikan kedatangan Somi. Astaga, kenapa dia lama sekali kembali dari toilet? Kuedarkan pandanganku, kosong melompong. Maklum saja, murid - murid cowok dan sebagian murid cewek sedang berpesta-pora di kantin. Err.. aku tidak membayang kalau sampai mereka kedapatan oleh guru tatib dan diringkus masal. Yang pasti, aku mau cari aman saja.

_Drrrtt.. Drrtt.._

Mejaku tiba - tiba bergetar. Karena penasaran, aku memeriksa kolong meja kami dan menemukan sebuah ponsel berwarna merah muda. Aigoo, Somi teledor sekali. Aku tidak mengangkatnya karena perbuatan tersebut sangatlah tidak sopan. Getarannya sempat berhenti beberapa saat. Namun, pada menit berikutnya telepon genggam itu justru semakin meraung - meraung. Merasa terganggu, aku mengambilnya lalu melihat pada layar ponsel yang berkedap - kedip.

'Kim Junsu?'

Eh? Somi memang cukup populer di sekolah tapi aku tidak tau kalau ia dekat dengan si cowok imut itu. Panggilan dua arah kembali diputus dan kini aku menatap layar ponselnya yang masih menyala. Riwayat pesan dengan Kim Junsu? Sontak, aku terkejut ketika aku melihat ada beberapa namaku di sana dengan mata telanjang. Masa bodoh kalau aku melanggar privasi orang lain. Yang terpenting untuk saat ini adalah membaca pesan singkat di antara mereka dua sampai tuntas.

﹏ooo﹏

Sepulang sekolah, aku mengetuk - ngetuk meja di depanku. Mata besarku tidak henti - hentinya menatap tajam ke arah tiga tersangka yang berhasil tertangkap basah. Siapa suruh mereka berkasak - kusuk di dekat ruangan penyimpanan alat kebersihan ketika aku sedang piket? Di sisi lain, aku baru tau kalau Somi adalah sepupu Yunho. Jung Somi. Hah.

"Siapa dulu yang mau memulai? Lalu apa sebenarnya motif kalian?", tanyaku menginterogasi.

"A-anu...", kata Junsu takut - takut.

"Cepat jawab!", sentakku. Aigoo, apa maksud mereka bersekongkol seperti itu?

Somi, kawanku yang juga merupakan salah satu penyusun skenario di balik semua rencana mereka mulai membuka mulutnya. Aigoo, aku benar - benar tidak menyangka dia juga terlibat, "Kami cuma ingin membantu Yunho. Yunho itu sebenarnya..."

Si playboy Park Yoochun menyela, "Begini Jae, jadi Yunho itu belum terlalu berpengalaman untuk memikat hati seorang wanita. Meski dia seperti kumbang yang diperebutkan oleh bunga - bunga cantik, dia tidak begitu mengerti kiat - kiat mendapatkan hati wanita idamannya" jelasnya puitis dengan perumpamaan yang justru membuat kepalaku pusing tujuh keliling.

"Lalu kami bertiga memutar otak kami semalaman suntuk. Dan lahirlah rencana itu. Yunho juga langsung menyetujuinya. Dia itu sungguh payah...", Junsu geleng - geleng kepala.

"Aku sudah seringkali menasehatinya agar tidak memakai cara menjahili... Konyol", Somi menimpali. Ketiga manusia itu seolah melupakanku dan tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Apaan sih?", tanyaku kesal.

"Yunho itu suka sama kamu!", seru mereka bertiga kompak.

"Hah?", aku melongo, "Mana mungkin?"

"Pesan yang kamu baca secara diam - diam dari ponselku serta percakapan kami yang kau curi dengar, apa masih belum bisa menguatkan perkataan kami?!" tanya Somi agak sinis, "Aku yang memberikan username skypemu padanya. Dan dia mulai menjalankan tahap pendekatan padamu dengan caranya sendiri", lanjutnya.

"Serius deh! Masa kamu tidak peka sih? Cewek yang dijahili Yunho selama ini kan cuma kamu!", imbuh Junsu.

"Hell Yeah! Dan itu artinya kamu istimewa dan punya tempat tersendiri di hati Yunho", Yoochun menambahkan lagi dengan diksi pujangga cintanya. Aigoo.

Aku menerawang dan berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri. Apa aku memang tidak peka? Aku juga sebenarnya merasa kehilangan sosok jahil Yunho belakangan ini. Haaah. Lamunanku berlabuh pada kejadian di mana Yunho menemaniku saat dihukum, lalu ketika dia melindungiku dari terik sinar matahari. Dan lagi, isi pesan Yunho di skype. Yunho-Uknow-Yunow-Yuno-Yunho. Hufh, apa bersangkutan ya? 'UknowYH06'-Uknow(Y)un(H)o06-. Uknow - Yunho, mereka bagai dua orang yang memiliki kepribadiaan berbeda tapi sama - sama hebat menimbulkan gemuruh dahsyat di hatiku.

"Aku rasa aku butuh bantuan kalian...", ujarku seraya mengerling nakal.

-ooo-

Hari ini adalah hari puncak kejuaraan anggar. Seluruh murid diwajibkan untuk ikut menonton di aula belakang sekolah guna menyemarakkan jalannya pertandingan. Namun, ada saja segelintir murid yang tidak mematuhi kewajiban itu dan lebih memilih untuk tidur di rumah. Salah satunya aku. Bedanya, sekarang aku sedang duduk di taman samping sekolah. Musim semi akan segera usai menyebabkan dedaunan usang sebuh pohon yang menaungiku berguguran dan mendarat di tubuhku. Sangat sunyi dan menenanangkan. Aku sedikit menyesal karena memakai terusan tanpa lengan. Kulitku jadi gatal - gatal. Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Junsu, aku segera melancarkan misiku.

_KimJEJE_ to _UknowYH06_: UKNOOOW!~ ^^

Tidak berapa lama, target utama tengah berlari terengah - engah ke arahku. Matanya membulat penuh keterkejutan. Keringat di dahinya menjadikan dia berlipat - lipat kali lebih tampan. Tsk, aigoo!

"Jaejoong, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Huh, akhirnya dia mengajakku bicara juga.

"Oh? Ah, aku cuma ingin menenangkan diri. Kamu sendiri? Pertandingannya sudah selesai?"

Ia mengangguk sekilas, "Aku mencari sesuatu. Tadi aku menitipkannya pada Junsu dan dia bilang, dia tidak sengaja meninggalkannya di sini. Astaga, sangat ceroboh"

Yunho mulai menyingkirkan gundukan daun di bawah tempat duduk semen yang kududuki. Sesekali, bibirnya mendelik sebal. Pasti dia lelah, selesai bertanding malah dikerjai begini. Aigoo, aku jadi tidak enak hati.

"Maksudmu ini?", aku mengacungkan ponselnya. Penyebab utama kerisauannya.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa bisa ada di tanganmu?", herannya mulai kelabakan.

Aku tertawa dalam hati.

"Aku boleh tidak melihat isinya?", tanyaku lalu menyeringai.

Setelah kembali duduk di tempatku semula, aku membuka ponselnya dengan kunci proteksi yang sudah diberitahu oleh Somi. Mengakses laman skypenya yang masih dalam keadaan log-in. Aigoo, benar - benar lalai.

Yunho berusaha merebut ponselnya dari tanganku. Sayang sekali, aku lebih cepat.

"Apa maksudnya ini?", tanyaku dengan nada marah yang dibuat - buat, menunjukkan riwayat pesan instan kami di skype.

"Jadi ini alasan mengapa Uknow tidak mau diajak berkomunikasi lewat suara ataupun video?", suaraku masih meninggi.

"Jae, i-itu..", ia gelapapan sambil menundukkan kepalanya hingga wajah kami sejajar. Belum sempat ia melanjutkan perkataannya, aku mendorong tengkuknya, menautkan bibir kami. Kecupan singkat namun mesra ala anak remaja yang baru pertama kali berciuman. Walau dahi kami sempat berbenturan agak kuat.

"Aku suka kamu Uknow Yunho-yah...", ucapku lembut dengan alunan merdu pada dua akhir kata.

"H-huh?", ia masih mencerna kejadian yang barusan terjadi serta pengakuanku. Matanya tidak berkedip dan jari - jarinya menyentuh bibir hatinya. Ekspresi tercengangnya amat lucu.

Aku tersenyum simpul. Yunho...! Aku sungguh menyukaimu! **{} **

"Aku sudah tau semuanya dari Somi, Yoochun dan Junsu. Sekarang kamu tidak perlu lagi menggunakan kedokmu sebagai Uknow, mencari - cari perhatianku dengan sejuta aksi jahilmu atau mendiamkanku seperti kemarin - kemarin. Dan semua kekonyolan ini adalah rencana kami. Jadi, bagaimana dengan pengakuanku?", aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya, "Kamu harus bertanggung jawab!", bisikku di telinganya.

Sejujurnya aku _ilfeel_ dengan diriku sendiri karena mau bertindak sejauh ini. Aigoo, tapi hanya dengan modal nekad, aku bisa merubah status hubunganku dan Yunho ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Yunho sudah bisa menguasai dirinya dan merengkuh pinggangku, "Aku juga menyukaimu, Kim Jeje... Maaf kalau selama ini tingkah lakuku tidak berkenan di hatimu", ia tersenyum lebar.

Aku menggeleng - gelengkan kepalaku dengan lucu, "Tidak apa - apa..."

Kembali meminimalisir jarak di antara kami, tubuh kami kian mendekat. Aku bisa merasakan kostum anggar Yunho yang keras, "Selamat atas kemenanganmu Sang Juara"

Dan menyatukan bibir kami lagi. Saling menyesap dan berbagi sensasi yang memabukkan diiringi ranggasan dedaunan.

﹏ooo﹏

Terima kasih skype... Secara tidak langsung kamu merupakan perantara yang ampuh untuk menyatukan perasaanku dan Uknow Yunho.

Fin~

﹏ooo﹏

thankyou readers! ^^ review temen2 bikin aku semangat! Satu kata tidak akan membuat tersinggung, janji deh! ^^


End file.
